An Enemy Returns
by Vila Restal
Summary: Sequel to 'The New Hope Begins'. Read and Review, and remember no flames. Thanks for reading and hope you will enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here's the sequel to 'A New Hope Begins'. I am also working on the sequel/tie-in to 'The Prodigal Son'/'Dark Shadows' movie that came out May 2012. Updates will be frequent, or not, but they will be there. Hope that everyone who had enjoyed 'A New Hope Begins' will enjoy this as well. Have a great day now! **

_Coruscant – Jedi Temple_

Anakin had just finished teaching the younglings on mediation techniques, and was heading to his office. He saw Ahsoka coming towards him with the three pranksters that had put the cleaning droids into the gym to start cleaning it while the students were in recess. Both Anakin and Ahsoka didn't know what to do with the three of them, and it was getting out of hand! The three boys walked into Anakin's office with Anakin and Ahsoka behind them. The boys knew they were going to be in big trouble now, and were afraid of the punishment now.

"Now you know why you're here don't you?" Anakin said to the boys.

"Yes Master." The boys said in unison while looking down at the floor.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ben Skywalker, the three of you will not only clean the Room of a Thousand Fountains, but will also be restricted to detention after classes for a month's time. There, you will be silent, studying, and no recess time as well. Now do the three of you understand this now?!" Anakin said to them while keeping his voice in check.

"Yes Master. We understand." The boys said in a defeated voice.

"Alright you three, let's march first to the commissary to get the toothbrushes to start your cleaning of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Then it's off to detention for you." Ahsoka told the boys.

The boys marched out of the room, and Anakin didn't know what got into them. He got out the bottle of aspirin and used the Force to get a glass of water. He swallowed four aspirin and drank the glass of water. He shook his head in disbelief at his grandson's. At least Jacen and Jaina didn't act like this, then again, they made it up in other ways. He wondered if it was genetics from his DNA that caused his and Padme's grandchildren to act like this.

He then looked at the holo's of his family through the past few years on his desk, and smiled. He then heard his commlink beeping, and picked it up. It was Padme, and the holo of her brought a smile to his face again.

"Hey Ani, so how did the punishment go this time?" She asked him.

"The three of them are getting a month's detention of cleaning the Room of a Thousand Fountains, staying quiet in detention, and other things to suit them for what they had pulled. I swear I don't know where they get it from." He said to her in an exhausted voice.

"Gee Ani, I wonder where." She said to him with a smile on her face.

"I wonder if our youngest triplet is having some influence on them. It would be his style to do something like from what you've told me, and what he pulled a few times since then. But he's able to keep his mind shielded pretty well so I can't read it." Anakin said to her.

"Now Ani, how can you blame Brian without proof? After all, you've seem to have forgotten what you've done when you were first arrived in the Temple. Besides, I'm sure they will outgrow this once they get older. Just be patient with them Ani." She said to him with a reassuring voice.

"I hope so Angel. I better get back to class. I'll see you later. Love you." He said in a loving voice.

"I love you too Ani. Can't wait to see you tonight." She said before shutting off her commlink.

Anakin then shut off his commlink and smiled. He then got up from his chair and headed out of his office. As he was walking down the hallway, he said hello to some of the Padawans he saw. He then felt a disturbance in the Force that he could not place. It was gone before he could feel where it was coming from. He then continued to the next class that he was going to teach, but he still could not shake the feeling in the Force that he felt.

_Byss_

The clone technician checked to make sure that the clone was fit before releasing him from the chamber that housed him. All bodily functions were stable and at the correct growth rate. The technician then raised the chamber to release the clone for the final time. The clone used the Force to bring a robe to him. He looked at the technician with yellow eyes and dressed.

"You have done well. You have brought me back from death and I will bring the Empire back into existence soon. But I have to deal with Skywalker and his family for they will be punished for what they have done." The clone said.

"It will be an honor to serve you my lord. I pray that the Empire will come back with you ruling it yet again." The technician said to the clone.

"It will be done. Now get me some clothes and some food for I am hungry. Also, I need updates on what is happening in my Empire." The clone said in an angry voice.

"It will be done my lord." The technician said before carrying out his orders.

The clone of Sidious gave a wicked smile as the technician left. He was going to have his revenge on Skywalker for the children he had produced! It was because of them that his life was ended before he could start what would be the second Death Star! But he had other plans now to think about. He would not make the same mistake of creating clones of the Skywalker triplets, for he would force one of them to join the Dark Side like he did Anakin so long ago.

He would have to think of something to entice one of them in order to secure his new apprentice. It would take time, but he had the time that he needed. He smiled at the thought of having another Skywalker at his side when he takes control of the Galactic Alliance!


	2. Chapter 2

_Coruscant – Swoop Tracks – A few days later_

Anakin, Brian, and Luke were on their swoop bikes to see who the best was this time. The three of them acted like children at times like this, and the women in their lives often wondered who the kids were at times like this. They've been doing this for the last couple of years, with no winner in sight. This last race proved to be a tie yet again. They put their bikes into the garage they had at the tracks and went to greet their loved ones.

"Hey sweetheart, I nearly had the old man beat this time." Brian said to Jillian.

"No way! I had nearly had dad beat this time." Luke said with a big smile on his face before giving Mara a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm afraid you're both wrong. I had the two of you beat but decided to make it a tie again." Anakin told his son's while giving Padme a hug.

"Well let's head home. I'm sure the children are giving their aunt Ahsoka a hard time by now." Padme told them.

"Don't forget that Han and Leia are coming over tonight with Jaina and Jacen. So I expect everyone on their best behavior." Padme said while looking at both Anakin and Brian.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"Everytime they come over with their twins, something always happens." Jillian reminded both her husband and father-in-law.

"Like that time with the dishes, and the poor 3PO, what they had done to him." Mara starting counting move things as two of the Skywalker men tried to look innocent.

Luke just rolled his eyes the times that his father and brother got into trouble with the stunts they had pulled after the galaxy had become peaceful again. He then laughed a bit at the two of them, and then got a punch in the arm from his brother.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked Brian.

"That's because your son is no better than the rest of the Skywalkers when it comes to pulling stuff. And he told me that you taught him some of it." Brian said to Luke.

Mara then gave her husband the 'Look' for finding this out now! He was in deep poo-doo with her now, and he would never hear the end of it!

"You wait till tonight Farmboy, you're not sleeping in the bedroom with me now." She told him with a look that meant business.

Brian and Anakin started to laugh a bit over Luke's situation. They knew that Mara had him right where she did, and meant every word of it! They went to Anakin and Padme's home to get the kids and go home to change and return to have dinner there tonight. Ahsoka was finally relieved when everyone returned home, and swore that she would never have children for as long as she lived!

She told them that she was amazed that three boys got to her like they did, and what they had done to 3PO this time! They had to get the droid put back together and reactivated again. All of them look at Anakin like it was his fault. Granted he pulled many things while at the Temple, but not as bad as this.

Artoo knew what the boys were doing, and encouraged it to the full extent! He snickered to himself as the boys took 3PO apart and put in new programming. He knew his master would not find it funny, but he did! As 3PO came back on line, the first thing he said was 'How's it going big boy.' in a sexy woman's voice while looking at Anakin. Everyone but Anakin found it funny, and he wasn't sure on what to do with a droid that talked like that now.

They younger Skywalkers left to prepare for dinner tonight and hopefully everything would be back to normal. But since they were Skywalkers, nothing is normal for them. But they were going to make the best of it.

_Byss_

Sidious looked at the fleet that had been built since the time of his death. He was amassing a fleet that not even the combined forces of the Galactic Republic would withstand! He cackled at the thought of what they would think if they knew now he was back to the world of the living! His yellow eyes glazed over at that thought!

"Commander, what is the progress of the Dreadnought Star Destroyers?" He asked.

"My Lord, they should be online with a two week time frame. Barring nothing goes wrong Sire." He reported.

"Good, good. Now see that nothing happens Commander, otherwise it will cost you your life." Sidious said in a threatening manner.

The officer left the throne room in a hasty retreat. Sidious did enjoy watching the people under his control in fear of him. It made him more powerful each and every time. He relishes the thought of having the youngest of the Skywalker triplets under his control and the horror of looking at Anakin Skywalker's face while doing so!

He then drew in more power from the Dark Side of the Force, and bathed in the darkness it held for him. He then went to oversea the construction of the new Stormtroopers that would serve him once he makes himself know to them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Vacationing on Naboo_

The Skywalker-Solo families had finally taken a vacation on the planet Naboo that they deserved. They headed to the Lake Retreat for some rest and relaxation from the duties that they performed every day on Coruscant. Jobal and Sola had the place fixed up for the families to enjoy themselves. They saw the gondola approach the dock, and Anakin and Padme smiled seeing her mother and sister.

"Mom, Sola, it's good to see you again!" Padme cried out as she went to hug them.

"It's only been six months since the last time. But at least you have time to use the comm. system every couple of days to talk." Jobal said while smiling at Padme and Anakin.

"So when are you going to retire and come back here for good?" Sola asked Padme.

"Not for a long time Sola. There are still some things that have to be worked out within the Senate as to be elected the next Supreme Chancellor. Once that's over, I'm not sure with Anakin on the Jedi Council and the grandchildren causing mischief, it's a wonder that I still have some sanity at all." She told her sister.

"Anakin, try to talk to her. Make her understand that she should be here with her family taking it easy after all that everyone's been through." Jobal pleaded to her son-in-law.

"I've tried, but you know once Padme get's her mind made up, there's no changing it." He said with a smile on his face.

The four of them laughed at the last statement, for they knew it was true about Padme. They then saw some of the grandchildren coming towards them with their bags. Jobal gave little Anakin a hug before getting to little Obi-Wan and then Ben. The boys knew they had to behave themselves around their great-grandmother and aunt. If they didn't, then they would not get any of the special treats that the two women had made for them.

"Grandma, Obi-Wan was saying that the lake is frozen. But I know it isn't because of the time of year." Ben said to Padme.

"You're correct Ben. Obi-Wan, why did you tell your cousin this for?" She asked him.

"I was just having some fun grandma." He said to her.

Anakin tried to sneak a look into the basket that he knew held the treats that were there, but was caught by his aunt Sola.

"Now Anakin, you have to wait until later with your brother and cousins before you can have any snacks. Do I make myself clear on this?" She asked him

"Yes aunt Sola." He said with a smile on his face while having his fingers crossed behind his back.

His grandfather saw what he had done, and smiled to himself knowing he would have done the exact same thing himself. He then saw his son's and their wives approach. Han and Leia would arrive on the next trip with Jacen and Jaina. Luke and Brian hugged their grandmother and aunt while looking at the basket with the treats in it.

"Now you two have to wait just like the boys for the snacks later." Jobal said to them.

"Yes grandmother." Luke said to her.

"Yes nana." Brian said while getting the goofy look from Luke.

Brian gave his brother a jab in the ribs for that. Luke rubbed his ribs while everyone laughed at them.

"What was that for?" Luke asked.

"For the look you gave me, you nerd." Brian said to his brother.

"Now cut that out the two of you. You should be ashamed of the way you are behaving here in front of your children. Now until you both say sorry, there will be no treats for either of you." Padme told her son's.

The younger Skywalkers were hoping that they would not apologize so they could have more treats now. Both brothers looked at one another and apologize for they acted towards one another. Jillian and Mara knew they would get no treats if they didn't, and glad they did. Everyone then headed up to the house and unpack their bags. They couldn't wait for Han and Leia, along with their children to arrive and start their vacation together.

They did not see the spy that was there checking to report to his master that the Skywalkers were almost here, and that the plan can start to get the one Skywalker that his master wanted. He then wanted to wait until the time was right to set things into motion.


	4. Chapter 4

_Byss_

Sidious was right about that idiot Corrino was perfect to spy on the Skywalkers. He now knows that they are on his home world of Naboo, and planned to get the one Skywalker that he wanted to make his apprentice. The dark side was still with him, but for some reason did not flow through him like it did Sidious. He would resolve this once he had the youngest triplet in his hands!

He then went to the throne room to receive his minions like he did on a daily basis. He gloated over the fact that his plans were coming together as he had foreseen. He laughed at the thought of Anakin Skywalker may decide to return to his side as well to rescue his son. He then would have two apprentice's then instead of one, and his rule of the galaxy would be dominated!

_Naboo_

Everyone woke up the next morning to an eloquent breakfast that was put out before them. The kids ran to the table, and started to grab at the food. They adults just shook their heads in disbelief at the sight before them.

"Can you believe them? They are acting like they haven't eaten in a week." Anakin said to the other adults.

"Gee Ani, I wonder where they get it from?" Padme said to her husband.

Anakin gave a mock shock look at what his wife said to him, and just laughed.

"At least they didn't get that from me." Han said.

"I seem to remember some of your table habits flyboy, and they were not pleasant." Leia reminded him.

Brian and Luke laughed at their brother-in-law. Then their wives each punched their husbands in the arms.

"What?!" They both said.

"You maybe many things Brian, but you can be a slob at time." Jillian said to him.

"And just remember Skywalker, you're not picnic in the park as well." Mara said to Luke.

"Hey, at least I'm a neat slob because I know where I put things that you can't find." Brian said in his defense.

"And I got both of my genes from our parents so I have an excuse." Luke said to Mara.

Both women just rolled their eyes at their husbands as they, along with Leia tried to get the kids to settle down and eat like a normal family would, but that proved to be impossible since they decided to load up on the sugary food instead of something healthy. The mothers then separated the food from the kids and gave them something more to the mothers liking. The kids moaned at what was served and ate in silence.

Anakin suggested that after breakfast that they go out to the fields to practice with their Lightsabers. Everyone that was training with them were excited at this, but the women thought they were here on vacation, and voiced this. Anakin conceded and said that they will hold off until they returned back to Coruscant. This brought a smile to Padme's face and hugged her husband.

_A short distance away_

Corrino smiled as he planned to get his hands on Skywalker for his master. He had to come up with a way to do so. The it dawned on him! He would either have to kidnap either his wife or one of the children to make Skywalker surrender to him! He smiled at the thought of making Skywalker go to his master and serving him like he did! He started forming a plan on how and when to get his plan into action!


	5. Chapter 5

_Naboo_

Brian and the twins were out in the fields watching the creatures roam about their lives. He remembered his mother telling him about when they had came here when his mother had to hide from assassins when the then Chancellor wanted to create an Army for the Republic, only to have them become Imperial Stormtroopers once he declared himself Emperor three years later.

He kept an eye on the twins because they, along with their cousins for some reason liked to pull pranks and he didn't know where they got that from. Then he realized that it was inherited not only from him and his siblings, but from his father as well. He smiled at the thought of his father was in his life not, not like when they had first met. He only wished that his father had not made that choice so long ago.

He then felt a strong disturbance in the Force, and looked for the boys! He searched for about ten minutes before finding them in a force field cage. As he went to get them out and not paying attention to what was going on, he was surrounded by Stormtroopers and someone he did not know. He was going to use the Force, but thought better of it for he didn't want to put the twins into danger.

"Good choice Skywalker. Even if you tried to use your powers, it wouldn't have worked for you are surrounded by ysalamiri." Palo Corrino told Brian.

"Let the boys go, and I'll go with you with no trouble." Brian told Corrino.

Corrino thought about it for a moment, and smiled at Brian.

"Very well, but make no doubt that if you do anything I will have your family killed." He told Brian with an evil smile on his face.

One of the Stormtroopers started to talk, but Corrino shut him up. Palo then released the twins and told them to run back to their family. Anakin and Obi-wan did what they were told, promising to get their father back soon. Palo then walked up to Brian with a look on his face that would kill on the spot.

"Hold him." He told the Stormtroopers that were close to Brian.

They grabbed him and held him as Palo then took a Shock Stick from a nearby Trooper. He activated the Stick and rammed it into Brian's ribs! Brian screamed in pain and nearly passed out!

"That's for your father taking Padme from me! Even though I only wanted to marry her for her wealth and power, I still wanted to marry her all the same! Imagine all that power and wealth to do anything I wanted and more! But your father took all that from me even if I wasn't interested in your mother in a passionate way. Now I will make sure he suffers more than I had over the years. Take him to the ship." Palo said to everyone.

Palo knew his master didn't want anything to happen to Skywalker, but if he could get a little revenge, then what did the punishment matter in this. He could not wait to offer his sympathy to the Skywalker family once they learn of their missing family member. He had to make sure that he protected his mind like his master taught him. He could not relish the thought of this Skywalker finally serving Sidious soon! He then set off to make it seemed like he was worry, and hopefully things will go for his master and soon!


	6. Chapter 6

_Lake Retreat House_

Jillian was happy about the news that she was going to tell her family tonight! She was two months pregnant now and could not wait to tell Brian and everyone else the news. She had told her parents, and made them promise not to tell anyone else when they arrive later today. She only hopes that the twins would be happy that there was going to be another Skywalker in the family, and they were to behave themselves for now on.

She was helping Padme and Jobal with making dinner while Brian and the twins were outside. As she was cutting some vegetables, she felt a disturbance in the Force, and bent over from the pain! She wrapped her arms around her stomach while screaming out in pain! Both Padme and Jobal rushed her to the living room and laid her down on the couch.

"Dear, what's the matter?" Jobal asked.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force, and then nothing. The pain was too sharp for me to see where it was coming from, but it stopped now." Jillian told her.

"I better get Anakin here, maybe he can find out what caused this." Padme told Jillian.

Just as Padme was going to use her commlink, the twins came running in out of breath.

"**MOM! MOM!"** The twins called out to Jillian.

"I'm here boys. Now what's the matter?" She asked them.

"Some guy and Stormtroopers took dad somewhere." Anakin said to his mother.

"And dad said that if the man let us go, he would go with him with no trouble." Obi-Wan told his mother.

Everyone in the living was shocked by the news! This had never happened before, even when the Empire was in charged and everyone had to stay hidden from Palpatine. Anakin, Luke, and Leia had come back from their walk, and Padme told them the news. Anakin had no idea who be behind this, but vowed to find Brian. Jillian then knew that it was Brian that was in pain before she fell down.

Both Luke and Leia went to where their brother was taken to see if they could find any clues as to have taken him. Leia was going to do her best not to let her anger get the best of her, for she had her father's streak to get angry, like her brother Brian, but his eyes turn grey and not yellow like a Sith. She made herself a promise that if anything happened to him, that person would pay dearly with their life!


	7. Chapter 7

_The area where Brian was taken_

Anakin with Luke, Leia, and the twins were in the area where Brian was taken to see if there is any clues as to have taken him. They were using their Force powers to discover why and where they had taken him. The three eldest Skywalkers kept getting images of the person, but for some reason Anakin felt that he knew who it was.

The twins have shown their aunt and uncle where they were in the cages and where their father was at when they were released. Both Luke and Leia could feel his anger while looking at Anakin and Obi-Wan in the cages and making the deal to release them while telling the person that he would not put up a fight. The elder twins went over to their father to see if he found anything.

"Anything yet dad?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid not son. But the images I keep seeing, it's like I should know this person, but I cannot place him." Anakin told Luke.

"I think that they may have had ysalamiri with them, otherwise Brian could have done away with them with no problem." Leia commented on the area.

"I've got that feeling as well sweetheart. Let's look around a little more before heading back to the retreat and see if there is a ransom for him." He told both set of twins.

Anakin then got another image of the person, and figured out who it was! It was Padme's friend from long ago: Palo Corrino! He would pay dearly for what he had done, and no one was going to stop him! Then he remembered that his anger would lead to the Dark Side, and had to calm himself. He then got everyone into the speeder and headed back to the retreat. He was going to have to break the news to Padme as to have taken their son. Once he found Corrino, he was going to have him sent to the Spice Mines of Kessel for the rest of his life!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating sooner, too many family things happening all at the same time. Will do my best to update more, and hopefully real life won't come in the way! ROTFL! Hope everyone has a good day now.**

_Lake Retreat_

"…but it makes no sense as to why Palo would do such a thing." Padme said to her husband.

"I can't figure that one out Angel. But I promise I will get our son back and soon!" Anakin told her with determination in his voice.

"Anakin, you know that the Executor is your's to command if you need to use her." Firmus Piett told him.

Jillian reached out to her father's hand and held it tightly. She figured she should tell everyone about her news that she had wanted to share, especially to Brian.

"There's something that everyone needs to know. It is very important that you find Brian, because I'm pregnant again." She told everyone with tears coming down her face.

This made both Luke and Leia more determined to find their brother and bring him home to be with Jillian, the twins, but now a new baby on the way! Leia was going to see if Han could ready the Falcon in record time and take off! But she remembered that they don't know where to look for Brian. They continued to figure out where he could have been taken when a servant told everyone that there was someone to see them. Anakin told the servant that they did not want to be bothered, but the servant said it was Mr. Corrino.

Anakin went as fast as he could and grabbed Corrino by the throat and started lifting him off the floor! Padme ran to his side and calmed him down about how this would lead to the Dark Side! He finally calmed down and put Corrino back on the floor.

"You're lucky my wife stopped me! I would have torn the information out of your feeble mind and then killed you! Now where is our son?!" Anakin told Palo in a threatening voice.

"He's going to meet his new master Skywalker! You will never find him until its too late! He will be the Sith Lord like you should have been! You will not be able to stop him once my master is done with him!" Palo said while still rubbing his neck.

Both Luke and Leia did what their father would not do! They grabbed Palo and threw him against the wall and read his mind! They found out the Emperor was back, and was looking to make their brother into a Sith Lord and rule over the galaxy together! Leia then took out her lightsaber, and made sure that Corrino would not be able to use his hands ever again and told a servant to have the authorities come and get him!

"Where did they take your brother?" Padme asked.

"They took him to some place called Byss. I have never heard of it before. Has anyone else?" Luke told everyone.

Anakin had an idea, but it was too incredible to think of! Sidious was back from the grave, and he was on Byss! He had heard rumors that Sidious had a cloning facility there, and it looked like it was true! He used the Force to get an idea of where Byss was, and found it! It would take a few days to reach it even going through hyperspace. The only problem was the security codes to get passed the shields and anything else that Sidious may have in place, but they were going to do their best to get there before anything happened to Brian. And may the Maker take pity if anything did, for they would be on the receiving end of some very powerful Skywalkers!


	9. Chapter 9

_Byss_

Sidious had seen the ship that brought his new apprentice to Byss. He was delighted at having another Skywalker by his side to help him rule the galaxy with an iron fist and to get rid of the Jedi once and for all! He smiled as young Skywalker was brought before him in a Force cage with an ysalamiri with him in the cage. This made it easier to begin 'training' him! He walked towards the cage with an evil smile on his face.

"Greeting Skywalker. I hope your trip was pleasant." Sidious said to Brian.

"Well, the in-flight holo could have been better along with the snacks. Other than that, nothing special." Brian said with a smart mouth.

The smile went off of Sidious's face as he used some Force lightening on him! Brian screamed a bit, wishing that he could use the Force to use on Sidious! He collapsed on the floor of the cage in pain, and it showed on his face.

"You will learn to fear me and become my apprentice so my rule of the galaxy will continue." Sidious told Brian.

"I will never serve you! You can go to whatever hell you came from and return there!" Brian told Sidious with anger rising in his voice.

"Good, good. Your anger serves you well. Once you harness that, you will be unstoppable. You will replace your weak father and take your place at my side. I will break you and then you will turn to the Dark Side and help me regain my place in the Empire and rule for a very long time." Sidious told Brian before laughing.

Brian was going to have to figure a way out of this, but without the Force to help him, he didn't know if anything he did would work. He then saw the cage wall behind him lower and then he and the ysalamiri were taken to a nearby wall where he was then chained to with his face up against it. He then suddenly heard a laser whip being activated and felt the first lashing from it! He didn't know if it was one hundred of more before he passed out from the pain. But before passing out, he did his best to reach out to his family in hoping that they would find him before more 'training' was brought onto him!


	10. Chapter 10

_GA Ship Executor – 2 Days Later_

Anakin was getting frustrated by the speed that the Executor was traveling at! It should have been near Byss by now, but for some reason the ship kept having problems that no one could find! He had to get to Byss and rescue his son before something terrible could happen! Everyone kept worrying about Brian, and if he was still alive, especially Jillian who was pregnant with their third child!

Jillian made the twins stay with Jobal and Sola since it would be too dangerous to travel were they had to go. The twins didn't like it, but knew it was for the best. She made her way to the bridge for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past two hours. Her father saw her, and smiled at her.

"Dad, I know I'm being a pain in the butt, but how much longer could it take to get there?" She asked her father.

"I don't know what's going on, but I promise that we will get there sweetheart. Just have faith that's all. Now why don't you go get some rest. You look exhausted right now." He said to her with a smile on his face.

"I will, and dad, thanks for helping out like this." She said before leaving him.

He smiled and then turned to his men to continue to find what was causing his ship to act the way it is. So far nothing yet, but they would continue to keep looking and hopefully the ship will run like it should.

_Anakin and Padme's cabin_

Padme was sitting in front of the mirror in their bedroom crying her eyes out! She didn't know why Palo would work for a madman like Palpatine! After all he had done to the galaxy while he was emperor, you would think Palo would know better! But she guessed that Palo wanted money and power that he did not have, and saw this as a way to get it.

She was going through some old holo's of Brian from when he was a baby to now that he was a father of twins himself. Seeing the holo's of him brought more tears to her eyes. Even though she loved Luke and Leia just as much as Brian, he was the one that she raised and took care of! She still thought of him as her baby the day that he announced that he was going to be a father and with a big smile on his face! She then felt two hands on her shoulders, and knew it was Anakin.

"He'll be fine Padme, I promise you that." He said to hopefully calm her down.

"I don't know Anakin, I feel like he's some sort of pain right now, and there's nothing that I can do to stop it." She told him with sadness in her voice.

"I know, it's a mother's instinct. And that could be more powerful than the Force in my opinion." He said to her.

"Ani, what if he's…" She stopped herself before she could finish the sentence.

"I doubt it, for Sidious needs a new apprentice, and Brian just happens to fit the profile for him I guess."

"What are you talking about?!" Padme said with anger in her voice.

"Look what happened to me all though's years ago when I thought I was going to lose you. And I did in a way that no one could think of. If the thought of losing Jillian or the twins may make him turn to the Dark Side and we could lose him if we can't get to him in time." He told her.

She understood what he was saying to her, for it could happen. If Palpatine said and did the right things to him like he did the Senate when he took over, they could lose Brian! Anakin then saw the holo's, and even though he had seen them before, it still amazed him that everyone one of his children still turned out alright after the events of Mustafar. Well, only one did gain the Dark Side because of his actions that day, and Brian was going to pay the price for being the one to be touched and taught how to use both sides of the Force now! May the Maker help anyone that got in his way to saving his son!


	11. Chapter 11

_Byss – Sidious's Chambers_

Sidious smiled to himself as he thought of how young Skywalker submitted to the Dark Side after the torture that was inflicted upon him! He thought Skywalker maybe either just as powerful as or more so than his father, which would serve his purposes just fine.

He watched as a Hunter Killer Droid floated past his window, and then suddenly stops. The droid then turned to face the window, and begins to cut a hole in the window. Sidious didn't know what to make of this, but he planned to stop it now! He was going to use the Force, but he suddenly found he could not move! The droid finished cutting the window, and pushed a box through the hole and opened it.

There were twenty to thirty ysalamiri that came out of it, and Sidious then could not feel the Force! He tried calling for help, but found he could not talk, nor use the Force to call for said help! His troopers came in and grabbed him and bind his hands behind his back. He didn't know what to make of this, but he threatens to get his revenge on whoever had done this! He then saw that the ysalamiri were being gathered and put back into the box that they came in.

He then heard more footsteps come into his chambers, and it dawned on him as to have done this! It was young Skywalker, and he was getting his revenge now! He saw the smile on Skywalker's face, and he was deathly afraid now!

"Greetings my _Master._ It seems that I'm taking over now, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Brian told Sidious.

Sidious had made a mistake now in taking this Skywalker as his apprentice, and wished that he had one of the others!

"I've made sure that the ysalamiri will be with you on your last trip of your life. You see, even though they will be accompanying you, will be injected with their blood so you cannot do anything you _Kriffer!_ You see, your clones will be destroyed, and you will be hurled into the sun where you will burn up and never to return ever again! Your pain and suffering will be short compared to what you have put me and my family through! I will enjoy running your little Empire and control it the way I see fit! Too bad that you won't live to see it! You will be dead shortly! Enjoy what little life you have left! Take him away!" Brian told Sidious before he was taken away!

Brian smile wickedly as Sidious was taken away, and planned his next steps in running the empire in his image! He sealed the window again with the Force, and then looked into the mirror. He saw his reflection, and his eyes no longer turned grey when he got angry, then turned a bright yellow! He smiled at this, and then informed everyone that if they do not follow his orders, they would meet a fate worse than death! He then went to the desk and reviewed the plans for the Dreadnought Destroyers and the World Devastators!


	12. Chapter 12

_GA Ship Executor – Ship's Cafeteria_

Han and Leia were trying to drink some caff, but could not for their drinks had turned cold. Leia still could not believe that her brother was in the hands of Palpatine right now, and it showed on her face!

"Hey Leia, he'll be fine. After all that he's been through, I'm sure he'll be alright." Han said in a reassuring voice.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that things are not going to be the same once we find him." Leia told her husband.

"Hey, just remembered what all of you went through when we first met, and now that he's a father, I'm sure that nothing is going to change him." Han told her.

"Mother told me what father had done when he went to the Dark Side, and it frighten her very much. I don't want that for Jillian, the twins, or the new baby now. If he turns, he might be unstoppable since he knows both sides of the Force Han."

Han considered this before, and he wondered what would become of his brother-in-law if he turned to the Dark Side. He then saw Leia with a scared look on her face, and held her. She pushed him off because it was a very strong disturbance in the Force, and it was of the Dark Side!

"I have to find my father now!" Leia said as she ran out of the cafeteria looking for her parents! She found him in her parent's cabin where Anakin had felt the disturbance as well! Luke, Mara, and Jillian came in as well to find out what it meant.

"I've felt that disturbance as well, and it was too strong even for me to handle." Anakin told everyone that was there.

"What did you feel Ani?" Padme asked.

"I felt the death of Sidious, and he is gone forever for some reason, but the other Force presence was very strong in the Dark Side." Anakin said to them.

"What was it that we all felt dad?" Luke wanted to know.

"I'm afraid that your brother is now one with the Dark Side of the Force, and I don't know if we can stop him." Anakin told everyone.

Jillian had tears running down her face, and Mara took her cousin into her arms as Jillian started to cry even more! Padme went over to her, knowing what Jillian is going through because of what happened at Mustafar. Anakin vowed that he would bring his son back from the Dark Side, or die trying!


	13. Chapter 13

_Byss_

Brian, now calling himself Revan after his ancestor, was pleased that the Dreadnought Destroyers and World Devastators were coming on line ahead of schedule. It helped that he threatened everyone with their lives if this was not accomplished within days instead of weeks! That fool Sidious thought he knew the Dark Side, but he was wrong! For Revan knew more about the Dark Side than Sidious.

He then had communication satellites sent to every part of the galaxy so he could transmit his demands and the surrendering of the GA to him so he could rule over all of them! One of his aides came to him to inform him that both the Destroyers and Devastators were now operational and awaiting orders. Revan smiled under his mask and turned to the aide.

"Have them ready to deploy after I issue my demands to the Galactic Alliance for the terms of their surrender. But knowing them, they won't and will try to put up a valiant fight. Prepare the holoprojectors." Revan told the aide.

The aide left before Revan changed his mind and kill him on the spot! Revan smiled at what he was going to say to Alliance! Too bad they never thought to look for Sidious here, for they could have easily taken him down and claim what he had built here! He was going to use his power and weapons to bring the Alliance under his control, and then expand his growing Empire! But something kept bothering him, and he did not know what it was, but it did not matter to him except that he was in control of everything now! He then went to the holoprojectors and they came on line for him to make his demands of the Alliance and swear loyalty to him and his new Empire!

"_**People of the Alliance, this is Lord Revan speaking. You will surrender to the new Empire that I have created! The Senate will be controlled by me until I see fit to disband it! Palpatine is gone forever, for I have done that personally! Any Jedi that is foolish enough to come here will either be turned to the Dark Side to serve me, or die! Also, I am deploying new weapons that have never been seen before that the Alliance will not be able to stop! I have selected an uninhabitable planet to demonstrate the power of both the Dreadnought Destroyers, and the World Devastators. I am not like that idiot Tarkin that blew up Alderaan, I won't destroy unless I have to. After the demonstration, you will have one hour to respond to my demands!"**_ Revan said to everyone in the galaxy.

The holo's then went to a planet that had no life on it as both the Dreadnought Destroyers and the World Devastators unleashed their firepower and weapons upon it! It was destroyed within minutes from both massive weapons! The holo then went off and Revan smiled at what he would unleash upon the galaxy!


	14. Chapter 14

_On board the Executor's Bridge_

Everyone was shocked by the announcement that was made by Brian! Both Padme and Jillian had tears coming down their faces as they were held by family members. Anakin now knew how his Angel felt when he went to the Dark Side so long ago. He was determined to save his son now!

"How long before we reach Byss?" Anakin asked.

"We'll be there within an hour Anakin. Now what is your plan once we get there?" Adm. Piett asked.

"Do my best to save my son from the Dark Side." Anakin told everyone.

"I'm going with you dad, you're going to need all the help you can get." Luke told his father.

"And me as well. Someone had to get that nerfherder's head straight." Leia told Anakin.

Everyone but Jillian wanted to see about going to help get Brian back to his sense's. She didn't know if she could have him around the twins and the baby with the Dark Side still in him! She went to her father and cried more in his arms over the announcement that her husband had made to the galaxy. Firmus Piett just held her as she weep.

"It'll be alright Jillian, I'm sure that everyone will get Brian back without incident." He told his daughter in a reassuring voice.

"Admiral, there's a comm. coming from the capital." The comm. officer called out.

"Patch it through." Adm. Piett told the officer.

The image of Mon Mothma appeared before everyone. She informed them that a Jedi Strike Team will meet them at the coordinates that were being sent to them. She then informed them that the Jedi Strike Team will be lead by Knight Tano under the orders of Grand Master Kenobi. Anakin voiced that since he was the Jedi Master here that he should lead the team. Mon Mothma considered this, and agreed with him.

They then planned on having commandos and shock troopers involved to hopefully take out the Dreadnought Destroyers and World Devastators. They ended the transmission with the hope that Brian, now calling himself Revan can be returned to them and the Darkness removed once and for all!


	15. Chapter 15

_Byss_

Revan smiled as his Destroyers and Devastators destroyed the planet! His eyes became bright yellow with delight over what had happened! He knew that the Alliance will be sending a strike team to capture not only him, but his weapons as well. He prepared for this by sending out the Hunter Killer Droids that would capture any ship, even the Executor that would come here. His own Destroyers would fend off any attack before heading to Coruscant and claim it as his own!

Too bad his father wasn't still a Sith Lord, for they could have ruled for a very long time! His father, he wondered what he would make of what he had accomplished now. They could have ruled until he saw fit to kill his father and take the Empire for himself. Luke, he would make Luke his apprentice and train him in the ways of the Dark Side. Leia would be troublesome and assassinate her immediately just for fun! He would not harm his mother, for she would be kept safe from any attacks that would come to him, and made sure that she was protected at all times.

There was someone else, but for some reason, he could not recall. This bothered him for it seemed that this person was very important in his life. Whatever Sidious had done to him, he would remember soon enough for this person had to be with him at all times! He then saw an officer coming towards him with a concern look on his face.

"My Lord, scanners outside of the system have found two ships that look like they are going to come here and attack."

"What's the configuration of the ships?" Revan asked.

"Both appear to be from the Galactic Alliance my Lord. One is of the Mon Calamari battle cruiser, and the other is the Executor." The officer informed Revan.

"So, the Alliance has launched its attack on us. Prepare for battle, and have the ysalamiri ready for the Jedi when they come on board. I want to interrogate them myself when they are secured in their cells. And I want all of the prisoners live, and not wounds! Do I make myself clear on this Lt.!" Revan said in a threatening voice.

"Yes sir." The officer said before leaving.

Revan smiled at what he was going to do with the Jedi Strike Team! He was going to turn them to the Dark Side! If they refused, then they would die! He relished the thought of turning more Jedi to the Dark Side and to serve him! He waited until he was informed that they were all captured and brought to the holding cells. His plans were finally coming together and he would rule for the rest of his life!


	16. Chapter 16

_On board the Executor_

"Ahsoka, I want you and your team to start from the tower base and work your way up. Luke, Leia, and I will start from the top. He is going to be somewhere in the middle. Make sure that whatever you do, he is not to be killed. Wounded yes, but not killed. He will have to stand trial for what is happening here." Anakin told Ahsoka and her strike team.

"Anakin, what if he offers no resistance, and doesn't cooperate with us." Adm. Piett asked.

"Then, he will leave us no choice then. I hate the thought of killing Brian if he cannot be turned back to the Light Side of the Force." Anakin said in a solemn voice.

The members of the Skywalker family didn't want to see Brian, now calling himself Revan, killed now. Padme, Jillian, Leia, Ahsoka, and Mara didn't want to see him dead. Jillian hated the thought of raising her children without their father, but if it came to that, then there was no choice in the matter.

"General Solo, I want you to lead the air assault on the tower and hopefully knock out some of their fighters as well." General Rieekan said to Han.

"I will sir. Chewie, let's go and get the Falcon ready and prepare the fighter pilots and get ready to launch." Han said to his partner.

"_**SIR! SCANNERS ARE PICKING UP HUNDREDS OF PROBE DROIDS AND SHIPS THAT I HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!"**_ A crew member yelled as he was looking at the scanners.

There were numerous readings on the scanners, and then a sudden jolt as the Executor was shaken with the arrival of Hunter Killer Probe droids and a Dreadnought Destroyer with more fire power than the Executor!

'_**SHIPS OF THE GALACTIC ALLIANCE, YOU WILL STAND DOWN AND PREPARE TO BE BOARD! ANY HOSTILE ACTS TOWARDS US WILL RESULT IN THE DESTRUCTION OF BOTH SHIPS! YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO SURRENDER!"**_ The voice of the commander of the Dreadnought Destroyer told them.

Everyone looked to Anakin for what to do, and he just slumped his shoulders and told Adm. Piett to give the orders to surrender. Gen. Rieekan did the same with the battle cruiser that he came in. Ahsoka didn't want to give up without a fight, but Anakin reassured her that things will work out. Jillian had tears coming down her face at the thought of her beloved husband would do such a thing now! She vowed that somehow she would get him back and try to live somewhat of a normal life.


	17. Chapter 17

_Holding Cells on Byss_

Revan was checking on the prisoners from the Executor. He was going to make sure that they either join him, or suffer for the rest of their lives! He smiled as he saw his father for the first time since he has been here, then saw his brother, whom he was going to make his apprentice soon. Then his sister, which he was going to enjoy taking her life from her! He then came across his brother –in-law's cell, and smiled at him.

"Gen. Solo, I guess the only way for you to get that rank was to marry into the family. Guess my sister doesn't have high standards after all! I shall enjoy turning your children into Sith!" Revan said to Han.

"How about letting me out of here and I'll show you! I'll knock your lights out for a week!" Han told Revan.

"The only way for you to do that is with the help of your friend Chewie! But you can watch from your cell as I begin their training soon enough." Revan said before moving on.

He then came across the cell that his mother was in, and he became very angry, and his eyes turned to a bright yellow!

"_**WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR PUTTING HER IN THIS CELL?! I WANT TO KNOW BEFORE I RIP EVERYONE TO SHREDS FOR THIS INSULT! I WANT ANSWERS NOW!"**_ Revan yelled throughout the room, nearly shaking everything loose!

A Lt. came forward, and was awaiting his punishment like the officer he was, knowing his life was over.

"I'm afraid I'm the one who gave that order sir. I…gurk." Was the last thing the Lt. said.

Revan was using the Dark Side to end the Lt.'s life in an unimaginable way! Once Revan was done, he ordered two Stormtroopers to clean up the mess. He then saw Ahsoka, and ordered her to place in the same chambers as his mother along with the ysalamiri with her. Two more Stormtroopers came and escort her with his mother to the chambers that await them.

Revan didn't know this, but there were two other people that were going to do their best to free their friends and family now! They hid themselves in the shadows, and in the Force. They were able to shield themselves in the Force and moved about freely. They would make their move when the time was right!


	18. Chapter 18

_Padme and Ahsoka's Chambers_

"I still can't believe the kiddo would do this to us Padme. What is he thinking of?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know Ahsoka, but like with Anakin, there is still some good in him. Why else would he keep me and you away from what he is going to do to the others. Palpatine must have done something to his mind before Brian had him killed." Padme said with sadness in her voice.

"I don't know Padme? I just hate having an ysalamiri in here with me where I can't reach it. It's driving me crazy that I can't feel the Force right now, otherwise I could have us out of here right now." Ahsoka said with anger in her voice.

They both then heard some noise's before the door opened. Both Padme and Ahsoka prepared to make their move when they saw it was Jillian and Mara! They hugged each other before speaking.

"How did you manage to get here? I thought everyone was captured by Brian?" Padme asked.

"Mara and I were in our room and used the Force to hide ourselves from capture. We then followed everyone to the holding cells and saw what Brian…" Jillian stopped at the mental image of the officer that was killed by her husband.

"We then followed you two and figured there was a way to free you and everyone else. My question is, why is Brian doing this? I thought he didn't have the Dark Side in him anymore. What gives?" Mara wanted to know along with Jillian and Ahsoka.

"The only thing I can think of is that Brian may have some resentment that Palpatine played on that Brian most likely had buried too deep that he probably didn't realize it until it was too late." Padme explained to them.

"But him and Skyguy had gotten along for a long time. Then again, I remember how he reacted when he found out that Darth Vader was his father. That made him angry for a while until Anakin had shown him what he had gone through his entire life." Ahsoka told them.

"That's what I'm thinking. We have to find a way to reach him and turn him back to his old self. And we have to do this, and hopefully he'll be alright." Padme told them.

"Hey Jillian, what's the matter?" Mara asked her cousin.

"I don't know if I want him around the children if he is going to be like this if we can't turn him back." Jillian said.

Padme was suddenly drawn back to that fateful day on Mustafar! She knows what Jillian is going through, and hugged her.

"It's going to be alright. We have to work together to get him back." Padme said to Jillian with a small smile on her face.

"I'm going to be the one to do it. Padme, you and Mara better free my father and the others so the Executor will be ready to leave here." Jillian said with determination in her voice and in her facial expression that she would do anything for her family.

Padme knew that she be the one to reach her husband, and smiled at her. Jillian and Ahsoka would go to where Brian was holding the family while Padme and Mara went to free everyone from the Executor and the GA Command Ship. Jillian pulled her hood from her cape over her head and it covered most of her face so her husband would not see it until she was ready to reveal herself. This was going to be one fight that she would win!


	19. Chapter 19

**This story will be ending shortly, and I want to thank everyone that have read this. I will be starting on another sequel, which I have going through my head now. Also will start again on my other sequel, 'Of Vampire And Werewolves' which is the sequel/tie in to my Dark Shadows story 'The Prodigal Son'. Hope everyone have been reading my other stories to keep themselves amused. LOL! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and am looking forward to reviews on this story as well. May the Force be With You!**

Jillian had managed to slip by the guards outside the holding cells where her family and friends were. She 'told' the Stormtroopers that they were needed elsewhere while she would guard the prisoners. Once they had left, Jillian found the controls to lower the force fields and free everyone. Everyone that was Force sensitive were happy to feel the Force again.

"Thanks Jillian, I didn't think I would have to go through that again." Anakin said to his daughter-in-law.

"No problem Anakin. Now where is that husband of mine?!" She said to him.

"He said that he was going to check on something, and then return here for my training in the ways of the Sith." Luke told her.

"That's not happening now kid. With us free, Brian won't stand against us now." Han said with a grim look on his face.

"Look, one way or another, Brian has to be stopped and now." Leia reminded them.

"And I'm going to be the one to do it." Jillian told them.

"Not when you're pregnant with my next grandchild you're not." Anakin told her.

"I have to, I can reach him like Padme and Grand Master Obi-Wan tried to do with you on Mustafar." Jillian reminded him.

Anakin didn't need a reminded of that day, but he would help out Jillian, along with everyone else to turn Brian back to the Light Side of the Force.

There was a strong disturbance in the Force as Brian made his way back to where everyone was after receiving reports that both crews of the Executor and the Galactic Alliance ships escaped and taken control of their ships. He was going to get the one responsible for this and make this person pay! Everyone got their weapons out and prepare for the battle to save the one they loved!


	20. Chapter 20

Revan was not in a good mood now! He was furious over the incompetency of the guards that were on duty over the GA ships! He naturally killed them right there on the spot with no remorse at all! As he was returning to the holding cells, he felt a disturbance in the Force that felt familiar, but could not place it! He then felt his family had their abilities again, and relish the thought of fighting them now that everyone was on equal terms!

As he entered the room, he saw that there was one person with a hood over the face in the middle of the room while everyone else stood back. Thinking to himself that this person must either be brave or stupid, or a little of both to face him in combat. He smiled wickedly at the thought of bringing this person down and having another apprentice along with his brother and niece and nephew! He drew out his Lightsaber as the other person had done.

They then began their battle over who was going to win for both the Jedi and the galaxy. They countered each other moves perfectly, and it showed on their skills in both saber combat, and in the use of the Force.

Anakin and everyone else didn't want to stand around and do nothing, but this is what Jillian wanted. He just didn't anything to happen to her, but to the baby as well! He wanted to jump in and help, but that may make things more difficult in turning Brian back. He then remembered what the triplets had done when he was fighting Sidious, and wondered if it could still be applied!

"Hey, I want to see if we can form the 'Battle Meditation' like the three of you did when I was fighting Sidious. It might be Jillian's only hope in defeating Brian." Anakin said to them.

"It could work dad, let's hope that there's no serious injuries on the two of them now." Luke said to his father.

Anakin, Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewie touched hand and closed their eyes and concentrated on Jillian and everyone winning the battle here today. A glow was emitted from them, and spread across not only in the room, but to all of Byss!

Revan for some reason was now losing ground, and could not figure out why! He used everything he knew and then some! But for some reason this person that he was fighting against was gaining the upper hand! There was something about the fighting style that kept bothering like he should know it from somewhere, but it kept eluding him!

He then was seeing things from his past that was flashing before his eyes. Being with his mother and aunt Ahsoka. Going to classes for the first time when he was six years old. Hanging out with his friends, doing things together. But there was something that kept coming into his mind that was troubling him, and it was someone that he knew he cared about very much! He had let his guard slip and the lightsaber only wounded his right arm, and he dropped his saber.

He felt like he didn't have the will to fight anymore, and looked up at the hood of the person who had bested him. He awaited his fate for the person to finish him once and for all! But that never happened for the person began to cry for him! He gently used the Force to remove the hood so he could look at the face of his opponent. He saw whom he had been fighting, and his memory started to fall back into place because of what Sidious had done to him!

He slowly got up and looked into her face, and let a message in her mind that he will turn control over to his father, and that he still loves her and the twins very much. He then smiled at her before using the Force to break a nearby window and jumped out of it! Everyone went the window, but did not see him anyway!

"_Anakin, can you hear me?"_ Padme said over his commlink.

"Yes Padme." He said to her.

"_Ahsoka just left for some reason, and jumped into a shuttle to who knows where."_ She told him.

"I'll explain once we get on board. There are things that still need to be done here." He told her.

"_Ani, is Brian…"_

"I'll tell you once we're back." He said before shutting off his commlink.

"Do you think Ahsoka knows where he went?" Han asked.

"Most likely went to take him there." Anakin told them.

Jillian was upset that her beloved husband was gone now! Everyone gathered around her, and reassured her that things will be alright. They then looked over the plans for the ships and weapons that both Sidious had started to build. It seemed that they were preparing for a major battle that was going to take some time to get ready for, and they then saw the plans for two more Death Stars, but they were going to be used for defense instead of offense. They then headed for a shuttle and headed back to the Executor and return home without one member of their family.


	21. Chapter 21

_Coruscant – 6 Years Later_

Anakin, now Grand Master of the Jedi since the passing of Obi-Wan, was in the council chambers with the other Jedi Masters. Among them were Luke and Leia and others of the council. They had dispatched two Knights on a mission to help settle some disputes in the Correllian system. Then they focused on the more important things that they were worried about now.

"I don't think he should be allowed back here Master Skywalker. After all, with the trouble he caused for those few days that he was a Sith Lord, too many people remember that." One of the council members said to Anakin.

"I have to disagree. The reports we've been getting from Knight Tano tell us that he has recovered from that ordeal. And before you say anything else, this has nothing to do with him being my brother." Luke told the council member.

"Look, as both a Master and a representative of the Senate, I say that we should give him a chance to come back here. He's been in exile for too long now." Leia stated her case.

Before another council member could say whether they were for or against the idea of Brian coming back, there was a disturbance in the Force, and then he came in with his aunt Ahsoka. He looked like he was beaten down several times and still survived. But there were no signs of Darkness anymore! It was pure Light Side that was coming from him!

Both Ahsoka and Brian entered the center of the room and bowed to everyone there. He then waited until it was permissible for him to speak.

"Knights Tano and Skywalker, it's good to see you both again." Anakin said to the two of them before smiling at them.

"Master Skywalker, We have come back from Tattoonie, and request to be reinstated as Jedi Knights." Ahsoka said to the council

"Knight Skywalker, do you wish to say anything before us?" Luke asked his brother.

"Yes I do. I know what I have done those few days as a Sith Lord is no excuse for my actions. If the Jedi Council wish to punish me, then so be it. I will accept any punishment that the council deems necessary for what I have done." He told them with a solemn voice while looking at the council.

"Wait for us outside. We will call you in when we have made up our minds." Anakin told them.

They then went outside the Council Chambers to await their vote. Brian kept pacing along the perimeter of the short hallway to the Council Chambers. Ahsoka told him to relax for everything was going to be fine. He kept calm from the meditating techniques he learned during his exile and it helped quite a bit. They were told to come back to hear what the council had to say.

"Knight Skywalker, for the deeds you have done while in exile on Tattoonie and while traveling back here to the Temple, we have decided that…" Anakin started to say to Brian.

There was a large cheer coming from the Council Chambers as Brian and Ahsoka screamed with delight that Brian was allowed to be a Jedi once again! Then next step though now was to face his one true love and the children he left behind now. Hopefully she would still accept him and welcome him back home. Only time will tell now.

**To be continued in my next story, so keep an eye out for it! LOL! Enjoy!**


End file.
